clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolffe
Wolffe, also known as CC-3636, was a clone trooper commander in the famed Wolfpack of the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. He served under Jedi General Plo Koon in the 104th Battalion's Wolfpack squad and was one of the most famous clone commanders of all time. Sometime prior to Order 66 he removed his inhibitor chip and along with Rex and Gregor he deserted the Republic army. He living in a modified ATTE walker during the reign of the Galactic Empire. After the events of the Clone Wars, and rise of the Galactic Empire, he was visited, along with Rex and Gregor the crew of the Ghost who were sent by Ahsoka Tano, to recruit Captain Rex to the Rebellion. History Search for the Malevolence In 22 BBY, Wolffe on his first mission with Plo Koon, served on the Trimphant, which was Koon's flagship. Plo Koon led his fleet to destroy the Malevolence. During the attack, all of the Wolfpack was killed due to the Malevolence's turbolasers and battle droids killing the survivors, except for Plo Koon, Wolffe, Sinker and Boost. They were later rescued by Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano. Wolffe later had his squad's color scheme changed to grey to honor his fallen comrades. Wolffe lost his right eye during the Battle of Khorm in a fight with Asajj Ventress, leaving him with a large scar and having a cybernetic eye replacement. Wolffe continued to serve under Jedi Plo Koon through missions to Felucia, Vanqor, Lola Sayu, and the Second Battle of Felucia. Rescue Missions When Jedi Master Eeth Koth was captured, it was Wolffe that noticed the Jedi's hand gestures on a holotransmission that informed them of his location. Plo Koon told of Wolffe's discovery to the other Jedi and they were able to plan a rescue mission to free Koth. Later, when it was discovered that Anakin Skywalker and Mace Windu were trapped on the planet of Vanqor, it was Wolffe with the rest of the Wolfpack, Plo Koon and Ahsoka Tano that went to rescue them. As the ship that Anakin and Mace were on started to fall apart, Ahsoka and Plo Koon held the ship steady as Wolfpack used their grappling hooks to help them get across the gap. With both Jedi rescued, they cut their grappling hook cables just in time for the ship to start falling apart. Wolffe and the rest of the Wolfpack were reassigned to deliver supplies to the world Aleen, where earthquakes had caused massive casualties among the Aleenas. Wolffe and his troops met with King Manchucho, who was the leader of Aleena. With the help of C-3PO who served as a translator, King Manchucho welcome the Wolfpack. After and earthquake, Wolffe ordered his troops to scan for unstable ground, offloading supply crates and repairing Aleena's mainframe computers. R2-D2 and C-3PO managed to stop the earthquakes, which was due to an opened door that separated the upper and lower sections of Aleena. Later, Jedi Adi Gallia was captured by General Grievous and Plo Koon and the Wolfpack went to rescue her. Wolffe and his men battle many B1 battle droids and rescued Gallia from the bridge, while Grievous ended up escaping. Wolffe informed Koon about this escape and was surprised to see C-3PO and R2-D2 on board, in which Plo Koon informed C-3PO that Wolffe would love to hear about the droid's adventures. The search for Ahsoka Tano Wolffe took part in hunting down Ahsoka Tano when she was framed for the murder of a person who had information about the Jedi Temple bombings. The Jedi council assigned Plo Koon and Anakin Skywalker to find Ahsoka and bring her in. After finding Ahsoka and Asajj Ventress, she ordered the troopers to back down, but Wolffe refused to let her escape. A fight then broke out, with Ventress cutting the troopers' blasters and Ahsoka knocking them unconscious. Wolffe grabbed Ventress from behind and lifted her off her feet, but she got out of his grasp and knocked him into a pillar behind him. Wolffe and the rest of the Wolfpack found Ahsoka at an abandoned munitions warehouse and stunned her. The Lost One Wolffe, members of Wolfpack and Plo Koon were sent to investigate a ship signal from the long lost Jedi, Sifo-Dyas on the planet Obadiah. Even though they had trouble finding the ship due to a huge sandstorm that was raging, Wolfpack finally found the ship. Plo, Wolffe and another member of Wolfpack entered the ship with Plo finding the lightsaber to Sifo-Dyas and ordering the clones to bring back everything. Rise of the Galactic Empire Meeting the Rebels Wolffe survived the Clone Wars, where he removed his inhibitor chip along with Rex and Gregor where they resided in a old AT-TE Walker on Seelos. During this time, the three hunted local creatures known as Joopa. The Rebels came in search of Rex, via request of Ahsoka Tano, to bring him back to the Rebellion. Wolffe opened fire on the Rebels when they arrived, noting two of them were Jedi. Rex quickly resolved the dispute. During the time the Rebels were with them, Wolffe stayed in the cockpit of the walker. While alone, Wolffe called the Empire to their position, still thinking it was protocol to turn in rogue Jedi. When it was discovered of his treachery, the Rebels were enraged, but his brothers quickly forgave him, as they understood. The Rebels forgave him and prepared themselves to fight. When the Empire arrived, Wolffe stationed himself in the cockpit, while Rex manned the cannon and Gregor, the controls. The three served as a distraction while the Rebels escaped. The Rebels could not leave them behind, rescue the clones from death. Rex went on with the Rebels, while Gregor and Wolffe took control of one of the AT-ATs they had shot down. Armor and Equipment Wolffe initially wore Phase I clone trooper armor which had maroon colors and a kama. After the loss of most of the Wolfpack, the colors were changed to grey and his helmet had a wolf design on it. Before the mission to Aleen, Wolffe and his Wolfpack wore Phase II clone trooper armor, with his helmet having teeth painted on the sides for an intimidating look. Wolffe used dual DC-17 hand blasters and also used a jetpack with rescue missions. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Darth Maul: Son of Dathomir'' Sources * * * Category:Wolfpack Category:104th Battalion Category:Clone troopers Category:Clone trooper commander Category:Scarred clone troopers